Celui Que J'Etais
by Mlle Violine
Summary: OS JPLE, songfic ! L'histoire du changement brutal et inattendu de James Potter...Grâce à Lily Evans.


_Une little songfic JamesLily..._

_DISCLAIMER : La chanson appartient à Emmanuel Moire, les personnages, noms et lieux à J.K. Rowling ! Je ne suis propriétaire que de l'intrigue ! :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_MLLE POTTER._

_

* * *

_**POV James.**

Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais été très franc, très vrai avec elle. Si je lui avais dit ça dès le début, elle aurait peut-être cessé de me courir après pour me crier dessus...

_Ce n'était pas moi, c'était un autre qui me ressemblait  
On fait des choix, on fait des fautes, pas de regrets  
Tout n'est qu'une histoire de cailloux que l'on sème, de savoir où aller..._

Eh oui, j'ai semé bien des cailloux, jamais les bons...Je laisse derrière moi un personnage arrogant, que je déteste, un personnage avec un masque de cruauté et d'indifférence...Aujourd'hui, je laisse place au vrai James Potter...Juste pour elle.

_Et d'être soi même  
Laisser derrière soi  
Les rêves que l'on traîne, un avenir tout droit  
Pour être soi-même  
Savoir où l'on va  
Celui que j'étais, je le laisse derrière moi_

Sirius me dit que c'est faux, que je n'ai jamais été méchant ni particulièrement saoûlant avec elle. Remus pense tout autre chose. Il dit que Lily est exaspérée par mon comportement. Moi, moi, moi...Toujours moi...Et elle en a marre. Vraiment. Elle voudrait pouvoir percer à jour le masque que je porte tous les jours dès que je sors du dortoir, le masque qui me protège des cruautés du monde qui nous attend dehors; nous qui sommes encore protégés par cette bulle, cet oasis, ce havre de paix et de tranquillité qu'est Hogwarts...

Ce masque me permet de survivre, d'oublier la souffrance causée par la mort de mes parents quelques mois plus tôt, de draguer les filles, coucher avec elles et les jeter le lendemain matin.

Lily Evans est la seule personne, avec les Maraudeurs; qui me redonne réellement envie de vivre.

Pour elle, je redeviendrai celui que j'étais. Avant tout ça...Avant que tout bascule.

_Ce que l'on devient, ce que l'on attend  
Tout reste à faire  
On a chacun des rêves d'enfants à satisfaire  
Il n'y a pas de hasard, les cailloux que l'on sème  
Font que tôt ou tard..._

Mon plus grand rêve, quand j'étais enfant; c'était de me marier, vraiment. De me marier, d'avoir des enfants, un beau mariage et une longue période de vie heureuse avec la femme que j'aimerais. Ce rêve s'est inconsciemment écroulé quand mes parents ont disparu. Je suis seul, seul avec une fille rousse pour tout rêve d'adolescent, et ce rêve me fait mal car il ne se réalisera jamais. Lily Evans me hait, c'est définitif et sans retour possible en arrière...Mais je vais changer. Même si elle me hait. Parce que je l'aime, et que c'est comme ça depuis longtemps. Et ce sera toujours comme ça...

_On devient soi-même  
Laisser derrière soi  
Les rêves que l'on traîne, les avenirs tout droits  
Pour être soi-même  
Savoir où l'on va  
Celui que j'étais, je le laisse derrière moi_

**Quelques mois plus tard...Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffindor.**

Je suis devenu moi-même, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que j'ai ôté le masque. James Potter est là, devant vous, Mesdames et Messieurs...

Et tout le monde l'a remarqué. Tout le monde, même Lily...!

Ah bah tiens, la voilà justement...

- James ?

Je lève les yeux, étonné. Depuis quand elle m'appelle par mon prénom...?

- Salut Lily. Ca va ?

- Oui oui...Toi aussi ?

Deuxième étonnement...Depuis quand elle me fait la conversation...?

Visiblement, depuis que j'ai changé, si j'en juge par le visage souriant qu'elle m'offre à présent, et ce depuis quelque temps quand je la croise dans les couloirs...

- Oui oui, tout va bien...

- Je peux te parler ?

J'aquiesce, et Lily semble hésiter. Elle est agenouillée à mes pieds, dans une position fort inconfortable. Si peu commode, d'ailleurs; qu'elle vacille et tombe, les pieds en l'air et la tête heurtant le sol.

- Lily !!

Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras, incertain. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et me sourit.

- Je t'aime, James...

_Pour faire mon chemin  
Chercher un endroit, pas à pas  
Devenir quelqu'un, en trouvant ma voie  
Pas à pas  
_

Je sors avec Lily Evans !! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez réellement compte de ce que ça représente pour moi, mais c'est un énooooorme pas en avant...! Et malgré les frissons que l'avenir me procure, je réussis encore à trouver de l'espoir dans ma relation avec Lily. Cette fille est tout pour moi ! Elle est tellement exceptionnelle...Je l'aime. Comme un fou.

Sirius me dit que j'ai changé, et dans son ton je sens que ça lui déplaît fortement, parce qu'il n'est pas la cause de ce changement inattendu, changement auquel il ne peut rien...Heureusement, Remus et Peter prennent très bien la chose, Remus m'a chaleureusement félicité et Peter m'a longuement entretenu pour me dire à quel point c'était important pour lui que ses amis soient heureux...

En un mot, je suis juste ravi.

_Ce n'était pas moi  
C'était un autre qui me ressemblait_

_On a en soi toujours un autre qu'on attendait  
Tout n'est qu'une histoire de cailloux que l'on sème  
Il n'y a pas de hasard..._

J'ai trouvé ma moitié. Et c'est formidable comme sensation. De sentir que quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'on éprouve ou quoi qu'on ait besoin, il y aura toujours quelqu'un là. Pour moi.

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime plus que jamais...

_Pour être soi-même  
Laisser derrière soi  
Les rêves que l'on traîne, les avenirs tout droits  
Pour être soi-même  
Savoir où l'on va, celui que l'on est  
Je laisse derrière moi_

Je laisse derrière un avenir qui ne m'aurait pas du tout plu. Un avenir où les autres m'auraient profondément méprisé. Un avenir où Lily n'aurait pas eu sa place...Et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus le concevoir...

_Les rêves que je traîne, les avenirs tout droits  
Derrière moi...  
Savoir où je vais  
Laisser derrière moi celui que j'étais..._

James Potter, à elle pour toujours...Marié à Lily Sarah Potter, née Evans.

Nous nous sommes mariés hier. Lily vient de m'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte.

Je l'aime...

Nous l'appellerions Harry si c'est un garçon. Mathilde si c'est une fille.

* * *

_Review...?_

_Merciii d'avoir lu !!  
_


End file.
